


Don't waste a drop

by strawberry_cider



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Drunken Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Short One Shot, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider
Summary: Hypnos is thirsty, literally and figuratively.
Relationships: Dionysus/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Don't waste a drop

**Author's Note:**

> I will populate this ship tag by myself if I must

Discordant flutes and drums and the screaming of maenads rang in his ears as Dionysus tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled him even closer. His tongue tasted of wine and just pure alcohol strength, leaving him breathless and woozy. Dionysus had pulled him into a corner of the glade where the party took place and Hypnos straddled his lap, kissing him as frantically as the worshippers danced with the satyrs just a few feet away.

Hypnos felt his throat and his chest burn and his head felt even lighter than usual, he couldn't focus on everything taking place around him, but that was fine. Paying attention to Dionysus was enough and all he needed. He felt so good, he felt like he could do anything, if only he could get steady footing. Dionysus smiled against his hungry lips.

“I take you're enjoying the party?” Dionysus asked, followed by a hearty laugh and leaning his head back to down another glass. Hypnos was miffed that the making-out was interrupted and tried to steal the cup from his hand. Dionysus made a sound of surprise while the wine was still in his mouth and he held the cup high up where Hypnos couldn't reach. Hypnos tried to climb over him, but the ability to balance had left him long ago and he just fell on top of the wine god. Dionysus laughed again and planted a kiss on the middle Hypnos' chest.

“I think you might have had enough, man.” Dionysus said.

“Never enough, _never_...” Hypnos slurred as he scooted back in his lap.

“Hah, that's what I like to hear.” He said, leaning to kiss Hypnos' neck.

Hypnos sighed and shuddered, but his hand still tried to reach for Dionysus' cup, waving at it in a pathetic but insistent manner.

“What is it?” Dionysus asked.

“Am I not supposed to drink at your celebrations? My good lord?”

Dionysus looked at Hypnos for a moment before grinning. Instead of handing Hypnos the cup, which had been refilled by itself, he poured the wine over himself, on his chest and trickling down his abdomen. Hypnos watched with wide eyes, cross between feeling aroused by the sight and feeling bad for the waste of good wine.

“Drink up!” Dionysus said, letting the cup fall next to them on the grass.

Hypnos wet his lips and steadied himself on the god's arms. Dionysus' dark skin shone in the darkness of the night, the rivulets of wine reflecting the orange and yellow flames of the bonfire. If he ever had any doubt he was before a god, this sight fixed the confusion. Hypnos licked long and slowly along his sternum, earning a soft keen and an encouraging squeeze on the hip.

Dionysus watched him kiss his way to a nipple, licking and sucking every drop of wine he could taste. He swirled his tongue around the nub, purposefully looking up through his white eyelashes at him. Hypnos felt an addicting rush of pride and satisfaction whenever he coaxed out moans from Dionysus. When he moved to give the other nipple the same treatment, he decided to also give it a bite. Dionysus bit his lip, trying to muffle himself, and Hypnos smiled like a little devil as he moved lower.

Hypnos loved Dionysus' belly with his tongue, making sure to reach every dip in the strong abdomen and not miss a single drop. It must have tickled because Dionysus was shaking, physically trying to stay still. The god of sleep kept kissing down his lower stomach, following the trail of hair, reaching where wine seeped into Dionysus' lilac robe, and from where Hypnos could feel and see his arousal. Hypnos pulled the tangled fabric to the side until the prize was revealed.

“May I?” Hypnos asked, feeling his mouth water.

“You better.” Dionysus said breathless.

Hypnos grinned and ran his tongue on the underside of his cock, from the base to the tip. Dionysus cursed under his breath and a hand went back in Hypnos' curls. Hypnos took it as an encouragement to keep going, to keep teasing the head and the slit from which precum was spilling over. He sloppily kissed the tip before trying to take it in his mouth. Dionysus' hand twitched and tightened. Hypnos got bold and tried more, moving his tongue and moaning around what he had already managed.

“Fuck...” Dionysus groaned. Hypnos wanted to hear more. He buried his nose in Dionysus' hair, the cock breaching into his throat and starting to make him gag. That really excited the wine god, from the twitch he felt. Hypnos moved a hand between his legs to stroke himself for a second before continuing ministrations. He sucked Dionysus off slowly, bobbing along his length, looking up at his beautiful expressions with glossy eyes and taking it all in. Bringing a god over the edge was a rare beauty. Well, not that rare considering how many demigods there are, but it was still a sight to behold.

Dionysus tried to hold back his climax, breathing deeply and closing his eyes. Hypnos watched the body above him mesmerised, through the blur of alcohol and darkness and flashing lights from the fire where maenads danced round. Oh, right, there were others people there. Hypnos wondered if they were being watched. They probably were. There were probably other couple also in plain sight. He quickly brushed the curiosity away, returning to pleasing his god.

“Hypnos, slow down, fuck... I'm close...” Dionysus said, panting. Hypnos replied by taking him out of his mouth and moving his tongue along the head, slow and deliberate, eyes locked to his own.

“Damn, you're hot...” Dionysus laughed softly. Hypnos smiled and doubled down on his efforts. Dionysus nearly cried out and bucked his hips into him. Hypnos only bobbed a couple more times before he felt the god's seed fill his mouth and drip past his bruised lips.

He took everything Dionysus gave, swallowing hard and getting off him to gasp for air. He could still feel it on his tongue and dripping down his chin. Dionysus' hand moved to his arm and pulled him back on top of him. Hypnos made wide eyes as Dionysus kissed him deeply, his tongue reaching every corner of his mouth and tasting himself. Hypnos melted in his arms, his eyes rolling back into his skull. The world was spinning as the maenads kept screeching and dancing, seed and alcohol mixing together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
